Boogie Man Basilisk Style
by UnderTheMoon412
Summary: ICP's 'Boogie Man'...ahh you get the idea..read the title...songfic...rated pg-13 for lang. R/R! finished complete done the end no more last chapter only chpater lol


Hi all...This is my first attempt at a songfic, it's to ICP's Boogie Man...I hope you like it...Review! I do not own the tune to ICP's Boogie man  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The beast lives out of the raging storm in the dead of night  
  
The ravenous, blood-sick creature searches for it's sacrifice  
  
Through the hideous darkness, it lurches, driven by death itself  
  
Only the satisfaction of slaughter will cause it to return to  
  
The darkness from which it came  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss  
  
Boys and girls, it's nighty night time  
  
Happy D the Slyth has a nursery rhyme (AN: wonder who that is?!?!?)  
  
It's about, The Snake called the Basilisk  
  
Keep your pipes off or you'll be at risk  
  
Cuz when they come on, there goes your head  
  
Slitherin Snake waits under your bed  
  
With a shank, splah!, up through the bottom  
  
Little Harry, Harry, uh, got em  
  
It's the one and only Basilisk  
  
He creeps, he hides, he sneaks, he slides  
  
If your little feetsies are hanging off the edge of the bed  
  
You're running on stubs motha fucka!!!  
  
When, moonlight fills the room that you sleep in  
  
Things go bump in the night, me creeping  
  
Ouch! Fuck! I can't get through  
  
If you'd just quit leaving your shit all over the fucking floor  
  
Fuck it, you're dead anyway  
  
And I'ma leave your head smack dead in the hallway  
  
In the morning, when Snape walks out  
  
AAAAHHH!!! His foots in your mouth, thanks to the Basilisk  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (here comes the Basilisk)  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (haha haha haha haha)  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (make way for the Basilisk)  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (mom! dad! ah! no!)  
  
"Does the Basilisk really exist?"  
  
Well, is your mother a bald-headed freak bitch? yes  
  
You fall asleep and you wake up dead  
  
With a bloody fang stickin out your forehead  
  
I sing lullabies till you dose off  
  
Tie you down and make ya write in my journal (AN: hehehe that dont rhyme)  
  
And then make sure the pages are full  
  
Ahhh! No, write sum more bitch!  
  
"The world's famous Basilissssk will come to you  
  
Slumber parties, loo use, intimate nights  
  
Whatever the occasion for the midnight hour  
  
He will gladly come and fuck that shit up"  
  
I don't beat woman, fuck that, I'm above it (no no)  
  
But I'll cut her fucking neck and think nothing of it (AN:Has nothing to do with the song)  
  
"I bet you didn't know the Basilisk was a snake  
  
But when you seen Hermione it wasn't a mistake"  
  
With a hiss, bite, slither, hiss, bite  
  
You're holding your his journal but cha cant put up a fight  
  
And the Ministry does the best they can  
  
They pull the fang out your face and say  
  
"Was it the Basilisk?"  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (what was he hissing?)  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (haha haha haha haha)  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (make way for the Basilisk)  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (mom! dad! ah! no!)  
  
"Please don't let me fall asleep  
  
Cuz the Basilisk will creep  
  
Through my plumbing it goes bang  
  
Stab me with a poison fang  
  
Please don't let me fall sleep  
  
Cuz the Basilisk will creep  
  
Through my plumbing it goes bang  
  
Stahhh... Slither Slither Slither!"  
  
"It's the incredible, undeadable Basilisk  
  
Go ahead, be scared to go to the bathroom  
  
hold it forever, he don't give a fuck  
  
It'll just make it that much more easier  
  
For him when you finally give in!"  
  
There's three ways to stop me from doing what I do  
  
What? you think I'm a tell you  
  
"Mom, could you open the loo door a bit?"  
  
Thanks, an easy way in, you fucking idiot  
  
Now I stretch your neck out and play in like a banjo  
  
Boomchicka boomchicka like that shit, yo?  
  
Then I stretch it out more and fling your head through the wall (AN:hehehe wonder how he's gonna do that ((no Hands)) hehehe!)  
  
It's the Basilisk y'all  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (here comes the Basilisk)  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (haha haha haha haha)  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (make way for the Basilisk)  
  
Slither Slither Slither Slither hiss (mom! dad! ah! no!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for all the AN's hehehe! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
